


Nuestra historia

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Love, Historical Hetalia, Nationverse, True Love, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Los acontecimientos que los llevaron a estar juntos.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)





	Nuestra historia

**Author's Note:**

> La única pareja aquí es NedTai. Menciona un amor no correspondido, pero no lo hice con el fin de despreciar a esa pareja. Así que si alguien lo toma de ese modo, me disculpo por el malentendido.   
Escribí este fic basado en los muchos headcanons que tengo de cómo se conocieron, pero como no soy aficionada a la historia, es probable que haya inexactitudes. También lo escribí porque una querida amiga me animó a hacerlo.

Taiwán entró en la habitación, Holanda seguía mirando su computadora, estaba leyendo algunos documentos que debían ser de importancia. Ella se acercó sigilosa y después lo abrazó por detrás. Él le dio un beso en el brazo sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

“Conejito, ¿qué quieres cenar?” le susurró.

“No lo sé, lo que tú quieras” contestó, dándole otro beso en la mano.

“Está bien. Te llamaré cuando esté lista” dijo ella, alejándose hacía la puerta; lo miró por unos segundos y se marchó a la cocina.

…

Pasó hace muchos años, siglos para ser exactos. Cuando ella era todavía muy joven, una adolescente en apariencia humana. Con la llegada de un barco europeo a cargo de una nación exploradora, Taiwán pasó a tener un nombre nuevo.

“Desde ahora serás _Ilha Formosa_” dijo Portugal.

“¿Eso qué significa?” preguntó ella.

“Significa que eres bonita” contestó él con una sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizó y sonrió. Era la primera vez que alguien la describía de esa forma. Aunque no era de extrañarse, después de todo él era la persona más hermosa que había conocido, y la más interesante. Así que supuso que quizás él decía la verdad.

Desde entonces, empezó a seguirlo a donde fuera. Portugal le ponía la mano en la cabeza con simpatía y le contaba de Macao y sus viajes. Se daba bien cuenta de su afecto, aunque por el poco disimulo, parecía que ella misma no era consciente de sus propios sentimientos. No se preocupó demasiado, estaba seguro de que sería algo pasajero, pero le agradeció en secreto por pensar en él y rogó porque ella encontrara el verdadero amor.

Cuando él decidió irse, le dijo:

“Algún día, conocerás a alguien para ti”

En ese momento, Taiwán no entendió aquellas palabra, solo pensaba que no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo.

Algunos años después, llegó una embarcación con un hombre bastante parecido a Portugal, pero se trataba de su hermano menor, España. Y luego, otra nación, un hombre joven que respondía al nombre de Holanda. Éste la miró muy por encima del hombro y le pidió que le mostrara la isla.

Holanda era el hombre más extraño que había visto en su vida. Le llamó la atención su estatura, pues era muy alto; tenía el cabello rubio y la piel quemada por el sol y las inclemencias del océano, y sobre todo, notó sus ojos verdes, aunque eran del mismo color que los de Portugal y España, los de él se veían diferentes. Quizá por su frialdad, su expresión arrogante y su aura intimidante que no armonizaban con su joven apariencia.

La llamó Formosa y eso removió su memoria. Lo odió. Detestaba estar cerca de él, tener que escuchar sus lecciones de neerlandés y usar la ropa que él le llevaba. Cada vez que partía de vuelta a su tierra, ella deseaba que no regresara jamás, pero él volvía y ella se negaba a recibirlo y aceptar sus regalos.

Para Holanda tampoco era fácil. No estaba ahí por gusto, si no por negocios. Si por él fuera, estaría en su tierra trabajando y no tratando con gente que lo rechazaba, pero tenía que obedecer las órdenes de su jefe, permanecer en ese lugar y sobre todo, estar cerca de ella.

Una tarde, luego de otra discusión, Taiwán se escondió en el bosque. Holanda la buscó hasta el anochecer y la encontró dormida en una pequeña cueva; cuando se acercó, notó que estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Cuidó de ella lo mejor que pudo hasta que se mejoró, sin embargo su relación no cambiaría sino cuando al ver la vegetación de la isla quiso investigar qué tipo de plantas había.

Taiwán lo llevó por los alrededores, explicándole los nombres y usos de la flora local. Su interés era genuino, pero ella decidió confiar en él con cautela. A veces iba detrás de él con una rana o un caracol en la mano y él apresuraba el paso, pues aunque no quería admitirlo, esos animales le causaban pavor.

Gracias a la convivencia diaria y la pequeña tregua en la que estaban, Taiwán pudo ver otro lado de él y saber que no era tan malo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos y eso la enfureció.

Pensaba en él antes de irse a dormir y no sabía cómo actuar cerca de él, a veces estaba muy a la defensiva y otras veces era torpe. Era muy diferente a lo que una vez sintió, ahora se sentía muy confundida y angustiada. No estaba dispuesta a quererlo, aunque en realidad tenía miedo y sólo quería proteger su corazón.

Una mañana, como casi todas, se adentraron en el bosque. Taiwán se fue a buscar las flores de las que le había contado y él dijo que la esperaría. Para cuando volvió, Holanda estaba completamente dormido. En ese momento, ella vio la oportunidad de hacerle una broma y por fin deshacerse de ese sentimiento de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, mientras iba acercándose con esa rana en la mano, no pudo hacerlo. Soltó al animalito y se arrodilló junto a Holanda en la hierba. Lo observó con cuidado, le quitó una hoja que el viento llevó hasta su cabello; ella todavía no entendía cómo alguien podía tener el pelo de ese color, _dorado como el sol_, pensó. Por primera vez, vio una expresión tranquila en su rostro, le habría gustado que en ese momento la mirada de sus ojos verdes se encontrara con la suya. Se fijó en esa nariz prominente y orgullosa, en su fuerte mandíbula y por último en sus labios.

Taiwán tragó saliva nerviosamente, ya no estaba tan segura de odiarlo. Y de pronto, por impulso, se inclinó hacia él, casi tocaba sus labios con los suyos, pensaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, pero si no se atrevía, quizá no tendría otra oportunidad. Así que se acercó más y le dio un beso ligero donde depositaba sus sentimientos. Fue algo tan rápido, pero para ella fue como si un remolino de emociones la consumiera. Después se alejó y se ocupó de las flores.

Holanda despertó a los pocos minutos y ambos decidieron marcharse. Taiwán se adelantó para llegar lo más pronto posible y evitar mirarlo. Él la observaba confundido, había soñado que ella lo besaba y eso solo provocó que se convenciera de que quizá sentía algo más por ella.

No lo olvidaron. Cuando ambos se despidieron, ella siguió su barco con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la distancia. Se acarició los labios mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto, pensando que eso era todo, sin saber que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Un día de primavera, recibió una carta suya, muy breve y algo maltratada por el viaje. Japón le contó que al parecer Holanda quería iniciar una correspondencia con ella, para tratar lo del _estudio de las plantas_. Japón sabía que era una excusa, pero no se opuso al deseo de aquel viejo amigo que alguna vez lo ayudó. Taiwán estaba feliz, le respondía con la misma sencillez, a veces escribiendo casi en clave por si alguien más lo leía.

Su correspondencia duró años, aunque, en ocasiones las cartas se perdían o llegaban maltrechas, pero siempre se escribían sin perder la motivación. Hasta que por razones ajenas a ellos, las cartas dejaron de llegar.

Unos siglos después, por fin pudieron verse de nuevo. Estaban tan cambiados, el recuerdo que tenían de ambos terminó por borrarse y dar paso a una nueva imagen. Taiwán era una hermosa señorita, graciosa y delicada, pero con carácter fuerte; mientras que Holanda era un hombre serio, elegante y calculador. 

Ella volvió a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago, y pensó desilusionada que a él jamás le pasaría lo mismo. Ignorando que él pensaba en ella con el mismo cariño y anhelaba volver a verla.

Reanudaron su amistad y poco después llegó el momento con el que ella había soñado: él le confesó sus sentimientos, le pidió perdón por tardar tanto, pero ella ya lo había aceptado para siempre en su vida, mas era algo que simplemente reafirmaba. El resto era historia. Tenían buenos y malos momentos como cualquier pareja, pero eran fieles al amor que sentían el uno por el otro y se sabían afortunados por tenerse a pesar de todo.

…

Taiwán terminaba de lavar una cacerola, cuando dio un respingo al sentir los fuertes brazos de Holanda alrededor de ella.

“¿Lars? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Mei, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?”

“Ya casi termino, pero puedes poner los platos y vasos en la mesa” le dijo dándose la vuelta para verlo y echarle unas gotitas de agua en la cara con la mano.

Él sonrió, mirándola con adoración y se inclinó para besarla. Por supuesto, ella lo aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Que dicha era besarse, no se cansaban de hacerlo y aun sentían la misma magia que experimentaron la _primera _vez.

“Te amo tanto” dijo él, dándole otro beso en la frente.

“Yo también te amo, conejito” replicó, abrazándolo. 

Él alistó todo y cenaron, mientras hablaban de los planes para el día siguiente: harían los quehaceres, irían de compras y tal vez luego verían una película o se relajarían juntos. Después lavaron los platos, todavía conversando, haciéndose bromas con la espuma y disfrutando de la mutua compañía.


End file.
